


General Hospital Restart- October

by Selena99



Series: General Hospital Restart [1]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: This is what I would have done went the Covid break. I am starting in October.This will read as an episode. Few scenes on how it will play out or just what Elizabeth and the boys are doing. No one else is in it yet.
Relationships: Robert "Franco" Frank/Elizabeth Webber, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Series: General Hospital Restart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189730





	1. October 16th, 2020

  * Elizabeth doesn’t know about the tumour.
  * Joss, Trina, Danny, Dev, Scout, Leo, Rocco, Charlotte, Violet, and Avery are in Private School because of Cyrus Renault. Jason never asked about Jake, Aiden, or Cameron joining them and Georgie isn’t close to anyone in the group.
  * Lucas went to visit his Aunt Tiffany and just came back.
  * After Nelle’s case, Ava fought for 50/50 custody and got it.
  * Lainey Winter and Kelly Lee works at Mercy.
  * Steven and Matt are out of jail.
  * Kelly is dating Steven for two years and they have a child together.
  * Sarah had a baby with Aidan Devane who is out of jail as well.
  * Liz has spoken to her parents and they are good with each other. (those times Becca was on vacation)
  * Terri Webber died in 2012 (The Actress did).
  * Terri had a daughter named Josephine Helene Webber-Dante.
  * Mary Hardy is Tom and Simone really Justus and Simone's daughter.




	2. October 19th, 2020

**The Brownstone- 1424 Elm Street, # 12 – Webber-Baldwin’s House**

Elizabeth walks down the stairs to their living room to see Franco looking over his old paperwork. She notices some of it was his research of Jason. She waits until Franco left to read the paperwork.

She made copies of it when she notices that Aiden is Jason’s and hers, but there were two children born on the same day. One in Port Charles and the other where his adopted mother was. From her understanding, Lucky didn’t test to see if Aiden was her baby. He brought home the wrong baby.

Elizabeth was upset and called the number that Franco found of the couple who has her child.

“Hello?” Eric Walker answered.

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth Webber. I think I have your son… Wait that sounds weird. In 2010, I had a baby, and he was kidnapped, and he end up in your town with Betsy Frank. My ex-husband brought home a baby and I think he is yours. I know it sounds weird because I had people who told me that he looks like my ex-husband, but they didn’t realize my other exes were the father. Is it possible that you have my child?” Elizabeth said.

“We have actually been trying to find you. Your child had died few weeks after he was born. They said it was the drugs in his system and yours that cause the death. We have been trying to find you for ten years. We are really sorry about this.” Eric said.

“I know how it feels to have your child kept from you. I want you to know I want to help you get to know Aiden. He is a sweet boy. Why don’t you come to town and we can have a therapist and lawyers to help us through this? I will tell him and my other sons.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth and the couple talk about what will happen and how it will go. Elizabeth needed a lawyer and called Martin Gray to help her.

Aiden, Cameron, and Jake came into the house and noticed their mother crying. Elizabeth explained what has happened. Aiden understood and was actually happy that he isn’t a Spencer and asked if Cameron, Jake, and Elizabeth will still be in his life. Elizabeth agreed. Jake asked why would Franco do this?

“Because he is a sick human being who in 2013 when he came back into town could have told us this. He knew you were kidnapped and said nothing. He knew about the twins and said nothing. I am sorry I put you three through this. I think it is time we all go to therapy.” Elizabeth said.


	3. October 21st, 2020

**Recovery Room- Bar & Grill **

Martin Gray didn’t know that there are two other dining places in Port Charles. Coming to ‘The Recovery Room’ to meet Elizabeth Baldwin.

“Hi, Mr. Gray. Thank you for coming. I need a lawyer who doesn’t know my history or know me.” Elizabeth said as she stands at the door.

“Hi, I didn’t know there was another place to eat. What can I help you with?” Martin said as they got to their table.

Elizabeth explains her past along with what has been done to her. She asked Martin if there is a way for her to tell the PCPD for Renault not to have anything against her. She tells him that the hospital was founded by her grandfathers and a family friend. She then explained what she found out about Peter and Helena and asked if she can press charges against Peter.

Martin tells her one step at a time. The first deal with Aiden being someone else child and what can happen if the couple wants to press charges against her ex-husband. They came up with the paperwork to dissolve her parental rights and Lucky’s which he will file within 24 hours. Martin looks over the paperwork the Walker’s sent her and agrees with what they have chosen to do. He told her to tell Spencer’s family and Mr. Morgan about this and she needs to choose what she wants with Franco.

“I want to divorce from him, but I don’t know if it was the tumour or is it him. I need my children safe first.” Elizabeth said.

Martin told her to see Nikolas about what Helena did with her money in 2010.


	4. October 22nd, 2020

**Wyndemere Castle – Spoon Island**

Walking through the Cassadine’s home, she always hated it here. She never understood why she did what she did, but she regrets it.

“Elizabeth… and Mr. Gray. What was it that you from me Elizabeth?” Nikolas said.

“Do you remember that study back in 2010 that Matt, Steven, and others work on and that I gave my money to?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yes, why?” Nikolas asked.

“Helena is the reason I lost the money. Nikolas… She took from me over $ 9.55 million. It was my trust funds from both side of the family, the money Emily, Uncle Rick, and my Aunt Terri left me when they died, my two boys’ trust funds and the money they were left, and $5 million that Jason gave me for the boys and me. Here is the paperwork which states that the Cassadine would pay me back,” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth this said 10 million not 9.55 million. Why the extra?” Nikolas said.

“Ms. Webber is asking for 10 because of the pain and suffering of your family cause her and her boys. Do we have a deal?” Martin asked.

Nikolas agreed and asked Elizabeth to talk just the two of them. Elizabeth told him no and that they aren’t friends anymore. They are only second cousins. She is tired of the battles and plans he is involved in. She needs stability for the boys and that is what she is going to do.

Aiden said goodbye to his only friends as he gets ready to leave for his birth family.

**Metro Court- Restaurant**

Elizabeth rent the Metro Court for what she was about to do. The people who needed to be there are there.

“Elizabeth, why did you need us here?” Lulu asked.

“I found out something. The day Aiden was born, there was another baby born as well. Lucky brought back the wrong baby. The parents of the Aiden here called to let me know and they wanted the Aiden here back. I agreed to it because they told me something about my Aiden. Aiden died few weeks after his birth because of the drugs in me. My Aiden’s father was Jason because Helena wanted to mess with both Sam and me. I wanted to tell you all because in a week Aiden is going home to his birth parents.” Elizabeth said.

Jason who was standing near the bar asked if Franco knew. Elizabeth said ask him. She needs to get going because her lawyer is meeting the other family lawyer.


	5. October 23rd, 2020

**Mercy Hospital- Room 23**

“Okay, we will start with Cameron. Cameron has acute stress disorder which we can treat now, he also has agoraphobia and generalized anxiety. He is going to be going through music therapy and talk therapy. Jake has PTSD, separation anxiety disorder, and dissociative disorder which include amnesia and depersonalization. Jake will have talk and art therapy. Aiden has social anxiety disorders which I already talked to his parents about and what the plan is for them.” Lainey Winter said.

“And me?” Elizabeth asked her friend.

“PTSD, avoidant personality disorders, panic disorder, and atypical depression,” Lainey said.

“What is agoraphobia?” Jake asked.

“It is being in situations where you can’t escape. From what Cameron, Jacob and Elizabeth have been through I will say all of them, however, your mother and brother have other pressing matters.” Lainey said.

“What is atypical depression?” Aiden asked.

“It’s a type of depression in which a positive event can help your depressed mood. Elizabeth, for you we will have talk and art therapy.” Lainey said.

They talk about family therapy.


	6. October 27th, 2020

**The Brownstone- 1424 Elm Street, # 12 – Webber-Baldwin’s House**

Elizabeth and the boys said goodbye to Aiden as it been a week.

“Mom, do you want us to stay home from school?” Jake asked.

“No, and Jake you need to go visit Monica,” Elizabeth said.

“Why? She only cares about Michael, Danny, and Scout. I just there because I’m Jason’s son. It’s not like I’m actual Quartermaine like Spencer. Those families only care when it fit them.” Jake said.

“Well, you’re not 18 therefore I am telling you to and visit her after school. Cameron will take you and then you both will meet me at Grams’ house.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth spends the day going over the stuff in their house. Franco hasn’t been home since Elizabeth told everyone about Aiden.

“Hey…” Franco said.

“Hi, I’m surprised you’re here,” Elizabeth said.

“Where does this leave us?” Franco asked.

“Right to the point I see… I don’t know. We the time and space to deal with this. My boys need me right now and I know when you’re around. They become second.” Elizabeth said.

**PCPD- Room 1**

Martin and Elizabeth waiting in room 1 when Diane and Jason came in.

“Jason, what are you doing here?” Elizabeth asked.

“I know what you are doing. Elizabeth, you cannot go to the cops about what you know about Renault.” Jason said.

“I’m here as her lawyer now. Mr. Gray, you can go now.” Diane said.

“Wait! We are here about Aiden not about you or Sam or Carly or Sonny! Jason, this is a kidnapping. I have to go by the book. This is just about me signing a statement and I needed Martin as he is the lawyer I used. Not everything I do is about you.” Elizabeth told him then asked for them to leave.

Elizabeth already gave her statement about everything she knew and what she did, however she did protect Sam, Carly, Jason, and Sonny because she would never do that to the children. Jordan told her that the ADA since DA is too busy with other stuff isn’t going to press charges on her and no one else is going to.


	7. October 31st, 2020

**The Brownstone- 1424 Elm Street, # 12 – Webber-Baldwin’s House**

“Let me get this straight. I asked you two to get me a costume and you both got me the costume of Wanda Maximoff and not the MCU one but the comic book one?” Elizabeth asked Lainey and Kelly Lee.

“Yes, we are going to a costume party while your 18- and 15-year-old going to a party too,” Kelly said.

Cameron came down in his Winter Soldier costume and Jake was in his Infinity War Thor costume. Elizabeth quickly put on her robe.

“Hey, mom why isn’t you dress? You know Aunt Lainey and Kelly are here right?” Jake asked.

Kelly is Cruella De Vil while Lainey is Princess Jasmine.

“I just wanted to make sure you two are ready!” Elizabeth said.

When Jake and Cam left, Elizabeth took a shot and told the girls let’s go.

**Barney’s Place**

Elizabeth had about few too many drinks and she was having fun. Kelly, Lainey, Sarah, Mary, Josephine, Regina, and Nadine.

“Hello?” Elizabeth asked.

“Lizabeth? It’s Jason.”

“Hi, give me a minute. Hey, what’s wrong?” Elizabeth asked.

“I came by the house to see if Jake wanted to spend Halloween with Scout and Danny… Sam thought the kids and us can go pick pumpkins,” Jason said.

“Jason, the boys are at a house party of their friends. Jake said he told you he won’t be able to be with you today. Jason, didn’t you read my text as well when I told you Jake wanted to spend Halloween with his friends. I got to go. Jason, Jake is old enough for you to talk to him. Tell him you want to hang out. Stop using me as the in-between.” Elizabeth said. She hangs upon him.

“Hey Lizzie, what’s wrong?” Sarah asked.

“Jason being Jason. It’s fine. He finally remembers that he has another son and now he went to my home looking for his son when both his son and me told him that Jake is going to a party.” Elizabeth said.


End file.
